The present invention relates to the use of electronic devices in vehicles such as automobiles; and in particular to a modular system that may be included as original factory equipment, dealer-installed, or owner-retrofitted, which takes advantage of otherwise unused or reconfigured space in a vehicle dashboard, roof or console for mounting such electronic equipment.